Obietnica
by Miodzik
Summary: "-Nie ważna jest nazwa, prawda?-zaczęła gorączkowo-Ważne jest to, co to małe pudełeczko skrywa. Bo nie kupujesz jogurtu dla nazwy, tylko dla tego, co jest w środku. Pudełko się nie liczy! To smak jest ważny. Z ludźmi jest podobnie, rozumiesz? Nie ważne jest imię, nazwisko. Ważne jest wnętrze."


Siedzenie w Podziemiu nieco ją znudziło.

Czekała na wybawienie, które miało nigdy nie nadejść. Śmierć-przed tym nie ma wybawienia. Uświadomiła to sobie jakieś dziesięć lat temu. Niemal cały ten długi czas oczekiwania…cóż, sama nie wiedziała czego oczekiwała. Po prostu przez cały ten czas siedziała i czekała. Czekała na coś, co miało nie nadejść.

Na początku swojej przygody z tym miejscem próbowała rozmawiać z innymi duszami, jak to mówiła: z towarzyszami. Nikt jej nigdy nie odpowiedział, dlatego zaprzestała. Siadała na ławce w ponurym parku i tak czekała. Czekała. Czekała latami, gdybając. Co by było gdyby nie poszła do tej jaskini? Jak by wyglądało jej życie gdyby jej mama nie została wykorzystana? Myślenie o tym wszystkim jej nie nużyło. Wręcz przeciwnie: za każdym razem dochodziła do innych wniosków.

W jej głowie znowu kreślił się obraz całej tamtej sytuacji: drganie ziemi, sklepienie walące się na nią i jej matkę. Mogłaby powiedzieć, że jej nienawidziła, lecz nigdy nie kłamała i tym razem również nie zamierzała. Kochała matkę jak nikogo innego. Sammy znikł z jej serca, chociaż tego nie chciała. Mimo to pozostała tylko pustka, którą próbowała wypełnić rozmyślaniem i żalem do samej siebie. Po części również do mamy. Bo gdyby nie ona, to może byłyby w stanie wciąż żyć. Może teraz siedziałyby wspólnie w parku i jadły kanapki z dżemem malinowym. Mogłyby leżeć na zielonej trawie i wpatrywać się w niebo, wskazywać palcami na poszczególne chmury i wołać: „A to mi przypomina smoka!" „A mi rubin". Nigdy tego nie było. Ona i jej rodzicielka już nigdy nie doświadczą takich sytuacji. Pozostanie tylko wielka, ziejąca pustka wołająca o pomstę do Olimpu. Gdybanie. Nie zdążyła się w pełni nacieszyć życiem. Zabrano jej matkę, zabrano serce, ciało. Zostawili tylko jakąś duszę, ale tak zranioną, dziurawą, że ledwo co dawała radę.

Przez jakiś czas takie „życie" odpowiadało jej. Niby było nieco przytłaczające, dołujące i monotonne. Może i nie umiała określić ile już tutaj siedzi, może i nie wiedziała która jest godzina, dzień czy noc. O tym akurat starała się nie myśleć. To tylko ją przytłaczało. Nie chciała zatęsknić za widokiem gwiazd na ciemnym niebie, nie chciała przypomnieć sobie jak wspaniałe były promienie słońca padające jej na twarz. Nie obchodziły ją wspaniałe przejażdżki konne z Samym. Nie próbowała przywołać tego wspaniałego uczucia, gdy w twarz uderzał ją wiatr, krople deszczu, albo jak rysowała. Jak dostała kredki od ojca, który nigdy wcześniej z nią nie rozmawiał. Nie, nie, nie, nie. Nigdy więcej myślenia o tym. To było dołujące.

Czasami wpatrywała się w ponure tłumy dusz. Nie widziała ich twarzy, a przynajmniej nie wszystkich. Ich kontury były zamazane, jakby miała dużą wadę wzroku. Kolory to były tylko przyblakłe plamy. Niektórzy, tam w oddali, czekający dopiero na wyrok, spoglądali na nią. Ona wtedy próbowała się uśmiechnąć. Ci wszyscy martwi ludzie się na to nabierali. Chciała po prostu dodać im wszystkim otuchy. Gdyby była w stanie pocieszyć każdego na tym smutnym, już niedostępnym jej świecie to by to zrobiła. Jednak tak naprawdę zawsze wypatrywała swojej mamy, której nigdzie nie było. Były tylko smutne, rozmazane sylwetki ludzi, którzy musieli tu tkwić. Ona również musiała. Nie miała za wiele do roboty. Dlatego tak siedziała, wypatrując znajomych twarzy, które nigdy miały się nie objawić. Myśląc, gdybając. W głębi duszy jednak marzyła o porozmawianiu z kimś.

Gdy po raz kolejny usiadła na tej szarej, smutnej i niezwykle samotnej ławeczce, to zaczęła wpatrywać się w sylwetki nieznajomych. Przyblakła zielona trawa szeleściła cichutko ruszana powiewami wiatru. Ona nie odczuwała zimna, ciepła również. Była martwa. Nieżyjący nie odczuwają czegoś takiego jak zmiana temperatury. Dziwiło ją jednak, że wciąż odczuwa emocje, żal, smutek. Och, samo zdziwienie należało do szerokiej gamy uczuć. Popatrzyła na wysokie sklepienie Hadesu, lecz po raz kolejny nie była w stanie dostrzec nic oprócz czarnej pustki.

Zauważyła, że ktoś zmierza w jej stronę. Na początku to była zwykła rozmazana plama kolorów, ale potem dostrzegła zarys sylwetki. To było duże zdziwienie, miła niespodzianka. Odmiana. Ta postać wydawała się taka realna, jak ona sama. W stronę ławki na której siedziała szła wysoka kobieta o Latynoskich rysach twarzy. Miała ciemną karnację-lecz nie tak ciemną jak karnacja dziewczyny-lekko szpiczaste uszy. Piękne, długie kędzierzawe włosy koloru kruczych piór powiewały lekko niesione przez wiatr. Kawowe oczy patrzyły prosto w jej duszę. Kobieta była młoda, ale małe zmarszczki wokół oczu i ust wskazywały na szczęśliwe życie. Ubrana była w dżinsowe ogrodniczki, ich kieszenie były wybrzuszone, jakby czymś wypełnione.

Nieznajoma kiwnęła ledwo dostrzegalnie głową i usiadła koło nastolatki. Chwilę na siebie patrzyły, a dziewczyna próbowała odpędzić wielką chęć pogłaskania kobiety po twarzy. Była taka realna. Fakt, nieco przeźroczysta, ale pierwszy raz ktoś tak na nią patrzył. Ona patrzyła na kogoś. To było zbyt piękne.

-Dzień dobry-zająknęła się, próbując opanować podniecenie. Latynoska roześmiała się. Miała melodyjny, lecz nieco ochrypły głos. Dłonie kobiety pokrywały małe blizny, w niektórych miejscach były zgrubienia. Zupełnie jakby ta piękna nieznajoma dusza za życia sporo pracowała.

-Witaj. Nie spodziewałam się zobaczyć kogoś tak realnego-dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. To było jak piękny sen, których już od dawna nie miała. Zatęskniła za nimi.-Jak masz na imię, słonko?-zapytała cicho kobieta, patrząc nastolatce w oczy. Po chwili usiadła koło nastolatki, przyglądając się jej z ciekawością wymalowaną na twarzy.

-Hazel. Nazywam się Hazel-poczuła, jak na jej policzki wpływa rumieniec, chociaż była pewna, że duchy nie mogły się rumienić. Cóż, najwyraźniej ona przełamała schemat. To naprawdę ją poruszyło i wciąż w to nie wierzyła.

Chwilę między obiema kobietami wisiała cisza, ale żadnej z nich to nie przeszkadzało. Patrzyły na siebie nawzajem, uśmiechając cię lekko. Hazel nie miała żadnego pojęcia jak dalej potoczyć tą rozmowę. Liczyła na to, że to nieznajoma się tym zajmie. Nauczono ją, żeby nie mówić gdy nikt cię o to nie prosi. Nawet martwa przestrzegała tych nauk. Zawsze była perfekcjonistką, trzymała się zasad.

-Od jak dawna pani tutaj jest?-zapytała spokojnie dziewczyna. Nie chciała się narzucać, ale bardzo ją to ciekawiło. Postarała się tak dobrać słowa, aby to pytanie brzmiało jak najlżej. W końcu nie wypadało mówić: „Kiedy i jak pani umarła?". W takim pytaniu byłoby za mało taktu, jeśli jakiś w ogóle by był.

Kobieta zastanowiła się chwile z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Jej białe zęby wydawały się jeszcze bielsze przez ciemniejszą karnację. Po chwili pokiwała lekko głową, jakby na coś się zdecydowała i położyła swą dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny. Lekko ścisnęła, ale Hazel to nie przeszkadzało.

-Chyba od sześciu lat. Mniej więcej, tak mi się wydaje. A ty? Po twoim stroju wnioskuję, że długo. Ubiegły wiek, co? Nie wiem, nie znam się-nabrała głęboko powietrza. Hazel nie czuła konieczności udzielenia odpowiedzi na pytanie. Po prostu, tak czuła. Patrzyła w te kawowe oczy swojej towarzyszki i próbowała z nich coś wyczytać, co jej się nie udało. Te oczy były takie magiczne, wręcz nieco hipnotyzujące. Widziała w nich tylko lekki smutek, ale także iskierkę rozbawienia. Dziwne, dwie sprzeczne emocje zmieszane ze sobą.

Po kolejnej fali ciszy umarła uwolniła ramię brązowowłosej od uścisku. Zaczęła wpatrywać się w wysokie sklepienie. Półbogini powędrowała wzrokiem w to samo miejsce co kobieta. Wyobraziła sobie, że zamiast sufitu jaskini jest tam niebo skąpane w granacie i przyozdobione świecącymi gwiazdkami. A obok nich gdzieś tkwi zagubiony księżyc. I przeniosła to z umysłu do rzeczywistości. Zrobiło jej się lżej na duszy. Oczyma niemal widziała to prawdziwe niebo, tak piękne, iskrzące się gwiazdami. Zapomniała o świecie wokół niej, o śmierci i wsłuchała się w słowa nieznajomej.

-Mam syna, ale tam, po drugiej stronie. Tej właściwej. Trochę się o niego martwię-zaczęła spokojnie kobieta, bawiąc się włosami. Zawijała je sobie i odwijała na palec, trochę nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Hazel zmarszczyła brwi, nieco zaciekawiona.

-Miała pani syna?-zapytała nieco niegrzecznie. Po chwili uświadomiła sobie swój błąd-Przepraszam. Ma pani syna? Jak się nazywa?

-Och, to nieistotne. Hazel, słońce, to nieistotne. Wiesz co ci powiem? Imiona są nieistotne. Ważny jest człowiek. Imię i nazwisko to coś jak, to jest trochę jak…Hm, zastanówmy się chwilę…

-Jak zwykła nalepka z nazwą jogurtu?-na jej słowa Latynoska uśmiechnęła się szerzej niż dotychczas, pstrykając palcami. To chyba oznaczało: „Tak! Właśnie tak!"

-Nie ważna jest nazwa, prawda?-zaczęła gorączkowo-Ważne jest to, co to małe pudełeczko skrywa. Bo nie kupujesz jogurtu dla nazwy, tylko dla tego, co jest w środku. Pudełko się nie liczy! To smak jest ważny. Z ludźmi jest podobnie, rozumiesz? Nie ważne jest imię, nazwisko. Ważne jest wnętrze.

Obie roześmiały się jednocześnie. Hazel przez cały swój pobyt ani razu nie usłyszała niczyjego śmiechu. A teraz echem rozbrzmiewał jej własny, którego nigdy by się nie spodziewała. Podziemie wcześniej było szarym, smutnym i niezwykle przytłaczającym miejscem.

Chwilę próbowały się uspokoić, ale średnio im to wychodziło. Dziewczyna była szczęśliwa, nawet bardzo. Martwa, ale szczęśliwa. To było nieco absurdalne. Słyszała dwa wesołe głosy, jeden należał do niej. Ale to było nierealne, przecież ona nie brzmiała tak wesoło. To nie jej głos. To ktoś inny. _To nie jest twój śmiech, Hazel-_ podpowiadał jakiś głosik w głowie. A jednak był. Tak dawno się nie śmiała, że zapomniała.

Po krótkim zastanowieniu się postanowiła to zignorować. Zamknęła oczy i wsłuchała się w otaczającą ją „naturę". Przywołała obraz zielonej trawy, a także wysokich dębów. Usłyszała szelest liści. Tak, to te różnokolorowe jesienne liście drzew tak uspokajająco szumiały. Pod rękoma czuła wyimaginowaną trawię, która była niezwykle miękka i przyjemna w dotyku. W oddali słyszała gruchające gołębie. Wyobraziła sobie ten ich dziwny chód, to ich śmieszne poruszanie głów w przód i tył. W nozdrzach poczuła tak naprawdę nieistniejący zapach kwiatów. Zakręciło jej się w głowie od tego wysiłku wyobraźni, ale niezbyt się tym przejęła. Po chwili odważyła się otworzyć oczy, ale w głębi głowy wciąż tkwił jej ten wspaniały obraz świata, do którego już nie zdoła wrócić. Ten jeden raz niezbyt się tym przejęła. Ta świadomość ją nie przerażała jak kiedyś. Była tylko ona, Hazel, oraz ta dziwna acz niezwykle wesoła kobieta.

-Cieszę się, że panią poznałam. Szkoda, że nie zdołamy wrócić tam…-dziewczyna wskazała palcem na niebo. Niebo, którego tak naprawdę nad nimi nie było. Tylko czarna, nużąca pustka.

-I nawzajem, moja droga!-Kobieta cały czas nie przestawała się uśmiechać. Ale Hazel dostrzegła w jej oczach, ze szczęście jest niezwykle szybko zastępowane smutkiem. Smutkiem ciemnym jak sam Hades-Jestem pewna, że niedługo jednak cię coś czeka. Twoje „życie"-zrobiła cudzysłów w powietrzu palcami-zmieni się. Ja to czuję, nie! Wiem! Ja to wiem! Może Wyrocznią Delhijską nie jestem, ale co tam. Uwierz staremu, dobremu mechanikowi, którym jestem.

Przez parę minut patrzyła nastolatce prosto w oczy z miną, która nie wyrażała jednoznacznych emocji. Było w tej kobiecie trochę smutku, który był utopiony w tonie soku. Soku zrobionego z uśmiechów oraz zabawy. Tak właśnie uważała Hazel.

Ten jeden raz odważyła się spojrzeć wprost w oczy nieznajomej. Zapamiętała ten piękny kolor, przywodzący na myśl kawę. Widziała malutkie, ledwo dostrzegalne złote plamki na źrenicy. Każdą, najdrobniejszą zmarszczkę.

-Gdybyś kiedyś, tam na górze spotkała mojego syna, to…- zawahała się przez chwilę, ale po chwili na jej buzię wpłynął ten piękny, aczkolwiek nieco smutny uśmiech-…to przekaż mu, że go kocham.

Hazel poczuła, jak łza spływa jej po prawym policzku. Zaczął ją łaskotać nos, co było odznaką nadchodzącego płaczu, ale na szczęście tak się nie stało. Szybko otarła grzbietem dłoni ślad po łzie i uśmiechnęła się najszczerzej jak tylko potrafiła. Wiedziała, że udało jej się to. Kobieta zrobiła się nieco weselsza. Dziewczyna przekrzywiła lekko głowę w prawo i powiedziała:

-Zrobię tak, jak pani prosi-obiecała szczerze, chociaż nie wierzyła w to, że zdoła wrócić do świata żywych. To niemożliwe, absurdalne-Ale proszę mi powiedzieć, jak się pani nazywa?

-Och, ja?-nieznajoma wyglądała na rozbawioną, momentalnie przestała bawić się włosami-Esperanza Valdez.

Teraz, gdy Hazel spogląda na to błękitne niebo to sobie o tym przypomina. Zaczyna szlochać i chociaż obok niej jest Frank, to czuje, że jest samotna. Wtula twarz w jego pierś i uczepia się jego swetra jak mały kotek. Myśli teraz o tym głupim mechaniku, o synu tamtej kobiety i o tym, jak mogła nie dotrzymać obietnicy. Obiecała. Ale nie zdoła już zmienić ich losu. Ich wszystkich. Koniec zapoczątkuje coś nowego. Śmierć. Smutek.

W głowie zostaje jej jedna myśl: być może Leo właśnie słyszy słowa matko osobiście.

Jej wrzask rozpaczy niesiony echem słychać w całym Obozie Jupiter.


End file.
